


Amy Yip, at the Waterslide Park

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tiny Smiles [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are off to the waterslide park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Yip, at the Waterslide Park

**Amy Yip, at the Waterslide Park**

 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Tiny Smiles 13

 

 

  
  
  
  


Xander didn't want to know. He shut the apartment door and started back towards the bedroom, recent Wally World purchase in hand. [Nope, I don't want to know. Not at all. I don't, I don't, I don't.] "Spike, what are you doing?"   
  


The vampire, with his newly shorn and re-bleached blond hair, was sitting on the couch, glasses in place, leaning over an open coloring book on the coffee table. Xander recognized the book as one Willow and Tara had left the other night. Same with the crayons. "Spike?"   
  


"I'm colorin', what does it look like?" Spike said, carefully making tiny circles with the green crayon on the page.   
  


[Coloring?] "Coloring?" Xander wondered if his boyfriend [I said boyfriend, heh] was coming down with something.   
  


"I was bored," Spike explained with a shrug, looking over the rims of his half-glasses. "What's in the bag?"   
  


Xander reached into the blue plastic bag and pulled out a pair of plain black swim trunks. "Tada! For you, for tonight."   
  


Spike's brow arched. "Tonight?"   
  


"Yeah, tonight." Xander tossed the trunks at him. "You remember, Dawn's fourteenth birthday bash at the waterslide park. The Scoobs are on monster patrol so the Dawnster can have a blood-free party."   
  


Spike held the trunks up with the green crayon, an 'You've-got-to-be-kidding' look on his face. "I'm supposed to wear these?"   
  


"You could go naked," Xander said with a casual shrug. Inside, however, it was: [Spike. Nekkid. Bibble.]   
  


Spike smirked. "Bet you'd like that, eh?"   
  


"Merfl." Xander nodded enthusiastically. [Spike. Nekkid. Bibble.]   
  


Spike put down the trunks and crayon, removed his glasses and tossed them on the table. He stood, pulled his shirt over his head, and negligently dropped it to the floor. Bright blond hair now sticking up every which way, he slid his long fingers along his washboard stomach to the catch of his black jeans.   
  


[Spike. Nekkid. Bibble.] Xander's lips twitched. [And there's the blush.] Spike could only get so far in his teasing before his inane shyness kicked in and Xander had to take control. Darn. Poor Xander, having to be the dominant. How horrid.   
  


The brunette let the Wal-Mart bag float to the floor as he crossed to the bare-chested vampire fiddling with the snap on his jeans. Taking Spike's down-turned chin in hand, Xander tilted his boyfriend's face up, smiled softly, and melted at the tiny, shy smile he received in return.   
  


Xander kissed Spike, a long, wet, hungry kiss that left them both a bit breathless and very aroused. Xander pulled back slightly, closed his hands over the fastenings of Spike's jeans, and said gruffly, "Need you to try on the trunks. Make sure they fit."   
  


Blush returning to stain Spike's high cheekbones, the blond barely nodded in acquiescence. Xander kissed Spike again, distracting him from what the brunette's hands were doing. Button open and zipper fully down, Xander grasped the waistband of both Spike's jeans and boxers, broke the kiss, and dropped to his knees, pulling the material with him. Spike's hardness bopped Xander on the forehead as it was freed. Xander did his best to ignore the ease with which he could simply swallow Spike down and suck until the vampire screamed. Xander wanted Spike to be able to look at him again, which meant slow was still the key word. [Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow. Slow.]   
  


One foot, then the other, Xander prompted Spike to step out of his clothes and into the swim trunks. Xander pulled the trunks up as he stood, catching an [slowslowslowslowslowslowslowslow] eyeful of hard male flesh as he did. Licking his lips, he croaked, "Looks like they fit."   
  


The tented black material twitched, and Spike was prone on the couch with Xander plastered on top of him in an instant. The brunette's shorts-clad thigh was pressed between Spike's legs, bringing their lower bodies closer together. Xander sought the vampire's mouth again as he ground his pelvis against Spike's. Spike moaned, his lips parting under Xander's, who took full advantage by thrusting his tongue inside the cool, wet recess.   
  


[Slo-bble,] Xander tried to remind himself as his lower half moved in rhythm with his thrusting tongue. Strong fingers clutched at the brunette's shoulders. Powerful hips rose to meet his thrusts. A bare leg hooked over Xander's calf. [Slo-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh!]   
  


The lean body beneath Xander jerked and bucked, and Xander jerked and bucked. There was much jerking and bucking, and bucking and jerking. And, eventually, collapsing. Maybe a little snoozing. They were both men, after all.   
  


Xander did raise his head at some point and grinned dopily at the dope under him. The dope smirked. "My trunks are dirty. Now I can't wear them."   
  


Xander's eyes spun. [Spike. Nekkid. Bibble.] He shook his head hard, climbed off of Spike, and offered the naughty vampire a hand up. "Strip--" [bend over, grab your ankles, daddy's coming home] "--and toss the trunks in the machine. They're supposed to be washed before you wear them anyway."   
  


The brunette started for the bathroom, but stopped and looked back when Spike called his name. Spike stood by the couch, looking worriedly down at himself. "Do I look like an utter git?" he asked seriously.   
  


Pale, pale, pale toned body dressed in mid-length black swim trunks. "Utter git: no," Xander said. "Chick magnet: that's a big ten-four."   
  


Blue eyes danced as Spike looked at Xander. "Too bad I like men. Well,  _a_  man, anyway." He smiled. He blushed. He ducked his head bashfully.   
  


[Siiigh.] Xander continued down the hall before he fully dissolved into a puddle of mush. "Love you. Wash the trunks. We leave at seven."   
  


*****   
  


It was a perfect late August night for a birthday party at the waterslide park. Dawn and her friends were having a blast, alternating between swarming around Spike and swarming around Riley. Willow and Tara were splashing each other in the wave pool, radiating light and laughter. Buffy looked stunning in her one-piece racing suit, distance flirting with Riley as she walked the perimeter of the pool.   
  


And Xander was in the corner near the kiddie pool by the fence, taking in the whole scene. [It's just like grade school. And junior high and high school, without the monster look-out.]   
  


Fingers hooked above him in the fence, Xander alternated between watching for bad guys and watching his very own bad guy. Spike hadn't gone in the water yet, so Xander hadn't gotten to see what wet-Spike-in-black-trunks looked like. If it was anything like wet-Spike-in-Giles's-clothes, or wet-Spike-in-Spike's-clothes, [or even dry-Spike-in-Spike's-clothes] Xander was toast. His own blue swim trunks wouldn't do much to hide a stiffy, and if there was one thing he didn't want was to have a hard on at a fourteen year old's birthday party. [Ick. Eew. And yuck.]   
  


"Pardon me."   
  


Xander started and turned at the heavily accented voice behind him. On the other side of the fence was a well-dressed, chalky white man, with long dark hair, equally dark eyes, and a bad overbite. "Yeah?" Xander said warily.   
  


"You are one of the Slayer's friends," the man proclaimed.   
  


Xander folded his arms across his bare chest and said nothing.   
  


"You will bring the Slayer to me."   
  


"I will?" Xander said sarcastically.   
  


"You will," the man said with a nod.   
  


"Right. Sure."   
  


"Very good." The man looked Xander up and down, and a look of disdain crossed his face. "And cover up. Yours is not a body to be on display."   
  


Xander knew his response was childish. [But darned if I don't feel better.]   
  


Dust settling over the stake he'd chucked over the fence, Xander relaxed again into monster look-out and boyfriend-ogling position. [Speaking of ogled boyfriend, here comes mine.] "Hi, Spike."   
  


"Hey." Spike glanced past the fence, then at Xander. "Problems?"   
  


"Nope." Xander smiled smugly. He gestured with his chin towards the waterslides. "I'm surprised your fan club hasn't dragged you on the slides yet."   
  


"My fan club?" Spike leaned against the fence beside Xander.   
  


"Dawn and friends," Xander said. "They seem to really like your swim trunks."   
  


"I'm surprised they're not over here," Spike said, looking out over the swimmers. "You look exceptionally... er, buff, I think is the correct pre-pubescent term."   
  


"Buff, huh," Xander said casually. [Spike thinks I'm buff. Take that, pasty-faced dust pile.] "I can live with that."   
  


"I  _do_  live with that."   
  


Xander grinned. Spike was flirting with him. In semi-public. [Rule!] "Want to go check out the slides?"   
  


The blond banged lightly on the fence with his palms. "Can't swim."   
  


"Don't need to," Xander said. "It's shallow enough at the bottom so you can stand."   
  


Spike pursed his lips, stared at the slides for a moment, then looked at Xander. "Whoever heard of a vampire on a waterslide?"   
  


"You'll be the first that I know of." Xander cupped his hand on the back of Spike's neck and urged the blond to walk with him. "Maybe you'll get a plaque. We can hang it in the hall. It'll be a conversation piece."   
  


"Xander, pet, you're a loony," Spike told him as screeching girls being chased by whooping boys streaked past. The lifeguard blew her whistle and yelled, "No running!" Willow and Tara waved as Xander and Spike walked by. Dawn and her girlfriends sang, "Hi, SpikeandXanderrrr!" with embarrassing loudness, causing all those within hearing distance to turn and stare.   
  


Relatively unscathed, Xander and Spike made it to the line for the tube slide. As they scooted forward at a constant pace, Spike became more and more tense, alternating between staring uncomfortably at the blue tube, from which screams could be heard, and the path they were getting closer to the end of. He eventually wrapped an arm around his waist, propped his other elbow on the side of his wrist, and pressed the back of his closed thumb against him mouth. Typical nervous Spike behavior when he couldn't smoke.   
  


[And I know just how to relax him,] Xander thought, [because I'm his boyfriend and that's what boyfriends know. And I like the word boyfriend, don't I? Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend.]   
  


He placed his hand on the curve of Spike's lower back, right above the waistband of his trunks. The brunette gave the vampire a reassuring smile and gently brushed his thumb over the cool skin of Spike's back.   
  


It didn't take long for the blond to curl into the touch. If they weren't continuously moving, Xander would bet Spike would be kneading the handrail like the adoracat he was.   
  


They eventually made it to the top, and Spike pulled up short, causing Xander to bump into him. The lifeguard gestured for Spike to go ahead. If anything, the vampire became paler.   
  


"See those handles," Xander said, pointing past Spike at the tube entry. "Sit down and hold onto those. We'll go together."   
  


Spike nodded faintly and, with Xander practically glued to him, sat in the tube entry. Xander slid behind him, legs on either side of his, and wrapped an arm around his lean waist. Xander knew the people behind them in line were talking about them, but he didn't care, and he highly doubted Spike did.   
  


"Remember," Xander said into Spike's ear once they were in position, "when we get to the bottom, just stand up."   
  


Then they were off. Two grown men flying through the twists and turns of the dark tube slide, Xander trying hard not to scream in delight in Spike's ear. Emerging at the bottom, they shot out of the tube feet-first into the pool. [Wedgieee!]   
  


The brunette didn't release Spike until they were both on their feet in the four-foot deep water. Spike spun around, eyes bright, wearing a wide, infectious grin. "Again," he bubbled, latching onto Xander's arm to drag him to the steps.   
  


Laughing, Xander let himself be led back into line. Then, accidentally, he focused on wet Spike, the trunks plastered to the firm curve of his butt, and incoherency followed:   
  


"Do you think the other slide is as fun?" asked Spike.   
  


"Urf," replied Xander while staring at Spike's ass.   
  


"Dawn looks like she's having a good time," commented Spike.   
  


"Rurgle," said Xander while staring at Spike's ass.   
  


"Xan, stop staring at my arse," scolded Spike.   
  


"Nerg," protested Xander while staring at Spike's ass. Spike turned around. Xander was now staring at the front of the vampire's trunks that outlined nothing. But Xander had a very vivid imagination. "Sneee."   
  


 _Thwap_. "Ow!" "Ow!"   
  


Xander rubbed his ear where Spike had hit him and half-glared at the blond, who was pressing on his forehead with the heel of his palm. [Ah, hell.] Xander kissed his fingertips, brushed Spike's hand away, and pressed the kissed digits to the vampire's forehead.   
  


"All better," Xander said with a wink. Spike ducked his chin. [Warning: Spike's tiny smiles are hazardous to my heart.]   
  


They rode the slide together again, but the third time Spike went alone. Xander became slided-out about the tenth trip, [responsibility rears its ugly head] and he sat at the side of the pool near the bottom of the slides, once again alternating between Spike-watching and monster-watching.   
  


It was wild to see Spike having so much fun doing something that didn't involve blood and death. Again and again and again, the vampire splashed into view at the bottom of the slides, laughed, gave Xander a devastatingly cheerful smile, then got into line once more. His enthusiasm was infections [and had nothing to do with how sexy he looked] and Dawn and her friends followed him like lemmings on his numerous trips down the two slides.   
  


No one wanted to leave when the water park closed. Dawn's birthday party was a huge success, and she practically bounced as she waved goodbye to her friends when their parents picked them up. Willow and Tara caught a ride with the Summers, worn-out but happy, and Riley had his own way home.   
  


Xander was leaning against the wall outside the men's locker room, waiting for Spike to emerge. [It's an unwritten rule that men don't wait for other men inside.] Parents with tired, protesting, wet children wandered past, heading for the parking lot. In the background, Xander could hear the water park employees hosing the decks, closing up for the night.   
  


Spike's white-blond hair was wet and slicked back, he smelled like chlorine, and his hundred-watt smile nearly blinded Xander when he finally exited the locker room. "Ready to go?" Xander asked.   
  


"Yep." Spike fell into step beside Xander and they made their way into the slowly emptying parking lot.   
  


As they reached the car, Spike said, "Hold up a second."   
  


Xander paused by the trunk, turned to look questioningly at Spike, and was the recipient of a short, closed-mouth, but very public kiss on the lips.   
  


"I had a blast," Spike said. "Thanks for inviting me."   
  


The bashful vampire then scrambled into the car, leaving Xander standing outside, grinning like a complete loon.   
  


*****   
  


Xander plopped down beside the two witches at the Magic Box and sighed when he saw the mountain of open texts on the table in front of him. [Another day, another demon to research.]   
  


"Xander, an-anywhere but here," Tara said with a timid smile.   
  


"Don't bother, Tara," Willow said. "Xander always says the same thing, right Xan?"   
  


"Right, Wills," Xander agreed. He smiled widely. "With Spike, at the waterslide park."   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
